


My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic-Canon x OC

by Ultimate_Procrastinator



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I might as well just call it Goldenbutterflies, I'm too obsessed with one of the pairings to change up the pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Procrastinator/pseuds/Ultimate_Procrastinator
Summary: Canon pairing up with my fan characters.





	1. Goldenbutterflies drabbles

**Here we go everyone, time to get started on the crash and burn train.**

**Loyalty**

I did have some friends I'm close to, but I pledge my loyalty to Fluttershy. Always. I'll always choose her over anyone else.**  
**

**Tradition**

"Um, so Starry, did you have any traditions back where you came from?" Fluttershy had been trying to gently as she could find out more about the young demon's background.

The addressed demon looks into her tea then at the ceiling. "Well, as Mythic told me, every time certain seasons came around, the tribe members would get into the center and reproduce...in other words what you ponies call 'sex' and 'making love'." She looks into the liquid again. "Minus the fact they were not doing it for love."

Note to self, don't ask Starry about traditions.

**Obligation**

Starry was convinced that it was her duty to protect Fluttershy anything she deemed a threat. She could stay put for several hours but, she truly felt she had some kind of six sense. Star's wing feathers would twitch, she would not be able to stand still and there she was. Zooming out of the cottage, flying into the sky because her sense told her Fluttershy's in trouble.**  
**

**Unopened**

"What's in it?" Starry asks for probably the tenth time.

"Open it and see," was the same reply.

Not wanting to cause trouble by using magic, she uses her fangs to open the present. Her eyes sparkle seeing the contents.

"It's that pie you talked about yesterday!"

"I just hope it's still warm."

"No wonder why you wanted me to open it right away. Good thing I didn't wait too long."

While she was never going to think about good family memories as Fluttershy talked about, at least there's pie.

**Send help. I'm not good at writing canon. Why did I do this again?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood warning.

I look at my claws, my bloody claws. I don't know what happened but, it must have been something bad judging by how ponies were either glaring at me...or cowering. For a second I thought I saw dead ponies and a unicorn glaring at me. I never can recall the faces.

"It almost killed us!" A black unicorn with a blond mane shouted, she seemed familiar.

Not the face, the voice, the burning gaze. 

I could feel blood in my mouth but, thankfully no flesh.

"Almost destroyed the whole town!" She continued to yell.

Who was she yelling at?

I must have attacked ponies, I felt sick, I could feel myself crying as the blue flames blaze around me. I faintly noticed someone was holding me close, wings partly around me as if to protect me from the angry ponies. Which felt foreign to me.

I...I...

"She didn't mean it."

I was surprised to hear someone finish my thought.

No. I was surprised to hear Fluttershy say that. I was getting blood on her and she probably saw me attacking ponies and she's actually defending me?

The pony kept shouting at her but, I only could hear her voice saying the same sentence. "She didn't mean it."

However, the tone of her voice started to shift.

Trying to reason with the unicorn with freaked out ponies behind her, to upset, turning...something close to anger.

But, that's silly, Fluttershy wouldn't get mad over something like this. Right? She clearly did not want to argue anymore as I felt her move me away from them, back...to home.

I haven't gone to town since. Not even to go with Fluttershy, I couldn't handle the judgmental stares. However, I was more concerned about that unicorn. Remembering the hatred in her sunrise colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you find it OOC, I'm not the best MLP writer.


	3. MythicBelle

Mythic Haze's house was not much, it was more of a cabin, outside it looked worn down. However, the inside looked cozy. He currently is speaking to Starry, so she decided to explore a bit. Sweetie Belle regrets not looking where she's going, her side knocks into a small table.

A vase falls off and shatters onto impact.

Her face pales and looks behind her, the two seemed to have been too caught up in their conversation to hear it. 

This could be worth millions of money! She sweeps the shards under a rug. Sweetie Belle excuses herself.

"You're leaving already?" Mythic questions, tilting his head.

While Starry simply raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry," she squeaks and races out.

"Maybe she doesn't like the house." The Spinning Firein sighs.

Starry half-smiles. "Don't lose hope Haze."

-

Weeks Sweetie Belle spent in guilt, Mythic Haze was sure to explode if she told him the truth. Starry did say his race did have a vicious temper. And he did at times when he was either tired or just apathetic.

Now, she's in his house again.

"Mythic, last time I was here...I accidentally broke a vase." She winces, "I can pay for it since I broke it."

_What if it's so expensive I can't pay for it?_

"You mean the vase you hid under the rug?" Mythic questions, deadly calm.

Wince.

"Yeah..."

He then to her surprise, laughed.

"I didn't know how to tell Starry that I hated that vase and there was no way to get rid of it without her noticing. You saved me the trouble by breaking it."

"Oh." Now she just felt dumb.

"But, thanks for being honest."


	4. Crafts-GoldenButterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere and dark elements ahead.

Starry's a creative creature, she likes making designs, pretty swirly designs. All kinds of patterns and other pretty stuff. That's why Fireins like gems because they look so beautiful and sparkly. She likes how this work is going out, stars and swirls on a purple background. She usually likes her pens, pencils, and markers, but she thought a pink gem would be better for the job.

She looks at the gem, realizing there's blood on it. Oh, she got distracted again, she gets carried away in her projects sometimes. 

Starry blankly stares at what she's nicknaming 'The Magic Project'. She kind of wished a different pony talked with Fluttershy. The princess was pretty, but she's sure the designs would've looked better on Rarity or someone else. But it's alright, the stars looked great anyway.

The demon huffs, pocketing the gem into her bag and opens her fire portal to arrive back home.

**She didn't like losing Fluttershy's attention.**

Don't get her wrong, she loved working on her projects. They were always amazing and pretty, just too bad she couldn't show Fluttershy. Hellion said Fluttershy would abandon her forever and hate her. Starry certainly did not wish for the kind pony to despise her. She gets pretty annoyed when others try to stop her crafts so she has to put them to sleep, they aren't the project so she just ignores them.

She's confused when they don't wake up. Maybe they're scared to breathe or are saving air, but that didn't make since. Her race only breathed when they feel scared or threatened. Starry didn't understand what not breathing meant for ponies and other creatures. 


End file.
